


Too Many Shots

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Arguing, Being Stupid, Brotherly Fluff, Gen, Humour, Sneaking Around, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, and so so dumb, laughing, shots, they’re smashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey, Dewey and Louie decide to raid Uncle Scrooge’s liquor cabinet.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	Too Many Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Huey, Dewey and Louie’s ages: 17

“This is a bad idea.”

“Shh! You’re gonna get us caught!” Dewey hissed, tiptoeing towards the cabinet in Uncle Scrooge’s office. 

Huey followed nervously. “Guys, this is a really, really bad idea.”

Louie rolled his eyes.

“Huey,” Dewey sighed in annoyance, “do you wanna do this or not?”

“... I do.”

•••

“How many have you had?”

“How many have you had~?”

“Stop that.”

“Stop that~.”

“Dewey!”

“Dewey~!”

Huey groaned, planting his shot glass down on the floor. The bottle in front of him was nowhere near as full as it once was. 

“Seriously, how many have you had?”

Dewey thought for a moment. “I don’t know. Eight? Ten? Twelve?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

Dewey gasped. “You swore! You’re drunk!”

“I am not!”

“You never swear! You’re obviously drunk.”

“I’m not!”

“How many have you had?”

“I don’t know!”

Dewey gave his brother a look.

“Like, ten, or something!”

“Hah!”

“Like you’re one to talk!”

Louie smiled at his brothers, downing another shot. He couldn’t quite make out what was being said, but he thought it was funny. 

•••

“Hey, hey, look.”

Huey knew Dewey was talking to him, but he’d just had another drink and was having a hard time forming words. 

“Look, look, look. Look, look, look!”

“What?”

“...”

“What?!”

“... I forgot.”

“Oh my god.”

Louie snorted.

•••

“You think we could use your hat as a parachute?” Dewey asked. 

“I think we’d die,” Huey replied. 

Louie was playing with the now empty bottle. 

“We’ll never know until we try.”

“Try, dying.”

Dewey frowned. “Try, dying?”

“You know. Like...” Huey struggled, “we try, but then we die?”

“Die, trying?”

“Shut up.”

•••

“Have you seen the purple dragon yet?” asked Huey.

“What?” Louie frowned at him. 

“The purple dragon! You’re supposed to see it.”

“That’s when you’re high, Huey. We’re drunk,” Dewey said. 

“How do you know that?”

“Cause I go to parties, unlike you, nerd.”

“You’ve gotten high before?”

“No. But I’ve seen people get high. They do all kinds of stupid shit.”

“Stupider than you?”

Louie laughed.

“Stupider than me.”

Huey blinked. “Holy fuck.”

“Huey! Language!” Dewey scolded. 

“Shut the fuck up.”

Louie laughed again.

“Damn, alcohol does things to you.”

“Bitch.”

“You, bitch.”

“Biiiiiiiiiiiiitch.”

•••

“If I stand on my head for long enough, does the blood rush make me smarter or just dizzy?” Dewey asked.

“I feel dizzy right now.” Huey was sprawled out on the floor.

“You gonna puke?”

“No.”

“If you puke on me, I’ll kill you.”

“With what? You have no weapons.”

“Like, with my fingernails. I’ll slice your neck with them.”

Huey raised a brow. “Like a sword?”

Dewey grinned. “Yeah, a sword. Swordnails.”

Louie poked Dewey’s ankle, laughing to himself when Dewey didn’t seem to notice. 

“You suck at English,” Huey said.

“Eres un inútil,” Dewey said back, grinning when Huey frowned. 

•••

“Huey, I think I’m an idiot savant,” Dewey said. 

“Idiot, yes. Savant, debatable,” replied Huey.

Louie hiccuped and giggled.

“No, like, so I’m good at cooking. That’s, like, the only thing I’m good at. Other than singing.”

“Dewey. For the last fucking time! Frying bacon without burning them for once in your pathetic life, does NOT make you good at cooking!”

Louie hiccuped again and rolled onto his stomach, giggling.

“Well, I’m good at singing.”

“True.”

•••

“I think I just saw the purple dragon.”

Dewey glared at his brother. “Shut up, Huey.”

Louie threw a sock at him. He missed by a mile.

•••

Huey was swaying ungraciously when Louie burst into hysteric laughter. 

“I think we broke Louie,” Dewey said. 

Huey crawled over to his brother and shook his shoulder. “How many have you had, Louie?”

Louie just kept laughing. 

“Can he breathe?” Dewey asked, and Louie just laughed harder.

“I think so?” Huey said, falling when Louie accidentally knocked him over. 

“He’s wasted,” Dewey said with a grin, then hiccuped. 

Huey looked at him, squinting. “And you’re not?”

“We’re all wasted. This was totally a bad idea. Huey, what the hell were you thinking?”

Huey shot up. “Me?! Fuck you! I’m the one who said this was a bad idea!”

“Yeah, well you didn’t do anything to stop us! Who’s really at fault here?”

“You ass.”

“You’re an ass.”

“I hate you.”

“I will swear at you in Spanish.”

“Why the hell are you so fluent?! You don’t even listen in class!”

“I’m an idiot savant!”

“You’re a bitch.”

“You, bitch. Bitch.”

“The purple dragon’s a bitch.”

Louie stopped laughing when he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Eres un inútil should mean “You suck”, but feel free to correct me if I’m wrong.


End file.
